


What Stiles Did This Summer

by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart



Series: The Cousins He Never Mentioned [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complete, F/M, FBI Agent Bobby, Fake Job, Ghosts, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Multi, Pack, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles lies to everyone, Supernatural Elements, stiles is training to be a hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart/pseuds/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: Stiles Is on his way to Bobby's. And he's there to learn all he can so when he goes home he can be the one to protect his pack against the next big bad that comes to Beacon Hills.Part 2 of The Cousins He Never Mentioned Series, Complete partRead part one first otherwise, this won't make sense.





	1. Day One At Bobby's

**Author's Note:**

> So I was so excited. I basically wrote the whole second half of the story yesterday. I was originally not gonna post it yet. Cause it's not done yet but I'll give you the first chapter. Or two. Because I wanna hear if it's good.
> 
> Please Enjoy!!!

* * *

 

So as the road trip began. He traveled for a long time. He took short breaks and he was arriving at Sioux Falls in no time at all. Once he got to town he asked someone at a local diner where was Singer Salvage Yard. The waitress pointed him in the right direction. And in 20 minutes he was parking his jeep outside of Bobby’s house. He was nervous. I mean talking to the guy on the phone was one thing. But meeting an unknown hunter was giving him an uneasy feeling. But after Gerard could you blame him. But anyway he made his way up the porch steps and knocked on the door. In two minutes the door opened. And standing there was a man looking to be in his late 40’s maybe 50. He was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt open to reveal a worn dirty shirt. Not unlike Stiles’ normal wardrobe. He also wore a worn down cap. He had a full beard and looked like a guy not to be messed with. Yet you could see the gentleness of his soul through his eyes. And that's all Stiles’ needed to see.

“Hey, Bobby.” Stiles gave a small wave.

“Stiles?” Bobby said while looking at the kid. He knew the kid was young by his age. Him being 16. But what Bobby saw was a kid who shouldn't be involved with the supernatural at all. He couldn’t imagine this kid taking on a Wendigo by himself. And he saw some healing bruises. But he looked back at the kid. And asked,

“Why the hell are you mixed up with this crap you're still a kid.” Stiles sighed. He knew what he looked like. But he came all the way out here he wasn’t backing down now.

“Look I know I don’t look like much. But I'm here to learn. Even if I look weak I have a mind to make up for it.” Bobby looked at the kid's eyes and saw he was set. So he sighed.

“I’m not turning you away Stiles. I just was surprised. Come on in we gotta go through a few tests.” What? Tests?

“Um, what kind of tests?” Bobby gave him a look.

“Man you’ve got a lot to learn kid."

 

* * *

 

As they walked in Stiles took in his surroundings. It looked like a normal home. But as they walked further inside. He could see all the books. They lined the walls and floors. It was amazing. Stiles kind of couldn’t wait. Bobby stopped by a table and held up the old dirty bottle.

“Drink a sip.” Stiles looked at it warily. He sniffed it and it didn’t smell bad so he took a small sip. And made a face.

“Ugh gross. Why’d you make me drink dirty tap water?” But Bobby just nodded and picked up a knife. That sure got Stiles’ attention.

“Uh so what’ca doing with that knife.” He involuntarily took a small step back.

“Relax kid. You just need to make a small cut on your arm.”

“Why.” Stiles was curious as to what this would prove.

“It’s to test if you're not a monster.” Oh. So tests as in to make sure he’s human. Smart. He picked up the knife and made a small cut and it started bleeding. So Bobby handed Stiles a rag. Bobby put the knife away. And sat down. Stiles followed suit. “So tell me what you’ve hunted before, So I can see what to skip over. As we don’t have a long time together.” Straight to business ok. Stiles was fine with that.

“Well obvious is werewolves. As I told you before. I mainly hunted them, to be honest. Uh but there was a Kanima. And the Wendigo. Then there was a Darach. But so far that's about it. I’ve read tons of lore. But it's hard to know what's real and fake you know. Also, I have my own bestiary. With the creatures that I haven’t encountered yet but I’m pretty sure most of it is true.” Bobby was silent. This kid didn’t know much but that was fine he was here to learn anyway.

“Ok. I’ve never encountered a Kanima before. And could I see this bestiary of yours.” It’s more like the Argent's bestiary. Oh well.

“Sure hold on.” He grabbed his bag off the floor and pulled out his laptop. He turned it on. And opened the bestiary and gave the computer to Bobby. Bobby looked at it and then turned to Stiles.

“Why is this written in archaic Latin?” Well, stiles was still learning to read it himself. So he didn’t fully translate it yet.

“Uh, a friend of mine let me borrow it. She’s from a long line of hunters.” There weren't many big hunting families left. But then something occurred to him.

“Stiles if you have a friend who's from a big hunter family, Why didn’t you ask her to teach you.” Well crap. Stiles was a quick thinker and he said this a bit sincerely even though he was kinda happy Kate and Gerard were dead.

“Uh, she lost a big part of her family recently I didn’t wanna bother her.” Bobby sighed.

“Ok, it seems I have a lot to teach you. First, we will start with how to protect yourself. Then we will get into how to fight them. You will also go for a run every morning to build up muscle. Ok.” It finally felt like things were beginning.

“Ok. You're the boss.” Bobby then got up and started telling Stiles all the protections that there were and for what kind of creatures. Stiles even taught Bobby something. He told him about Mountain Ash. And he showed him how you use it. And things hit it off from there. For the rest of the day, Stiles was completely zoned in.

 

* * *

 

It seemed like the day flew by. Stiles was currently nose deep in a book about spirits when Bobby called to say dinner was ready. So Stiles took the book with him and headed to the table. It wasn’t an extravagant meal. But it was home cooked and he was content. He wondered how his dad was. If he was eating right.

“Kid is there something wrong?” HUh.

“Oh no. Just thinking about my dad. It’s fine.” He dug into his food. He didn’t realize how hungry he had actually gotten.

“Slow down and chew.” Stiles gave a big swallow and smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry.” Bobby laughed and said it was fine.

“So Stiles. I was curious. Normally for someone your age to enter the supernatural world. Someone close to you died. Most do it to get revenge. Some to protect others. However, why do you do it? Hunt when you still have a normal life to go back to.” He couldn’t tell Bobby the real reason. But he didn’t wanna lie to the man. But his pack was more important.

“In my town. A lot of bad things have happened recently. And I wanted to learn more to protect my friends. So that I don’t need to see someone die again. So I could be of use, instead of being weak.” Bobby looked at the kid. Man, he was one of a kind. Loyal and strong. Who told him he was weak. He was anything but.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was eventually pulled away from the books and Bobby told him to sleep cause it was an early start tomorrow. So he went into the spare room Bobby made for him. He took a quick shower and changed into his sleeping clothes. He grabbed his phone out of his bag and called his dad.

“Hey, dad.”

“Hey, kiddo. How was your first day?” Stiles smiled hearing his dad's voice.

“It was amazing. I’m learning so much dad. I’m glad I came.” His dad was happy. He hadn’t heard Stiles so happy in a while.

“That's great son. Get some rest. And I miss you.”

“I miss you too. Good night.” He hung up. He was feeling a little homesick but he still had to talk to Scott and Derek. But he looked at the time and decided he’d call them tomorrow. He texted them both that he was fine and he’d call them tomorrow. And went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Hunter Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I'm probably posting more today, even though I said I wasn't 
> 
> Please Enjoy!!!

* * *

 

He was woken up at the crack of dawn. Bobby said he had to get dressed and to go for 2 laps around his property.

“Ughhh. It’s too early for this.” But he pulled himself out of bed and got ready. He came downstairs to see Bobby drinking coffee.

“Go do your laps I’ll make breakfast.” Stiles gave him a look that said this wasn’t fair. But went outside anyway.

 

* * *

 

The first bit was okay. He ran a lot in lacrosse practice. But man was Bobby’s property huge. He was out of breath when he went around once. And he felt like throwing up by the second time around. He walked back inside sweating and all in all dying.

“Did you have a good run?” Bobby asked but then looked at Stiles and said,“Was that too much?” Stiles Let out a long breath.

“Yeah, a bit too much. Your property is really big.” Stiles said while still trying to catch his breath.

“Sorry. But come on let's eat.” Stiles sat down with some water and drank the whole bottle in one go.

“Slow down you're gonna throw up. Eat slowly.” He sighed and ate slowly.

“So Bobby what are we doing today?” Bobby looked at him and asked,

“Let's take a look at your jeep.” Huh. Stiles was all for fixing his jeep, but he wanted to learn.

“Uh, why?” He asked Bobby.

“I’ll be teaching for two months straight about the supernatural. But we’ll have a few days where will do mundane things for my benefit.” Oh.

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

After the food. They cleaned up and headed outside to look at Stiles’ car.

“She’s been through a lot recently. But I don’t have a job and my dad deals with enough by himself. So I’ve been fixing her myself. But as you can see I’m not good with cars.” He says as he opens the hood to reveal so much duct tape.

“Duct tape doesn’t solve all problems, Stiles.” He said as he looked at the mess in front of him.

“I wish it did,” Stiles says quietly. This will take a while.

“I should have enough spare parts to fix it up,” Bobby said after inspecting the car a bit.

“Really? Thanks.” So they chatted about things and worked on removing most of the duct tape. They stopped midday and Bobby taught Stiles a little about defending himself. He taught him basic hunter style self-defense. Which is like normal self-defence but a hell of a lot more complicated.

 

* * *

 


	3. Stiles On His First Hunt, As an actual hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the first month passed by in a flash. Now Stiles starts hunting like a real hunter. He's nervous without his pack. But he trusts Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for today. I'll probably finish the second part today. And Upload tomorrow hopefully. But whatever. 
> 
> Please Enjoy!!!

* * *

 

One month passed in a flash. He kept in touch with Scott and Derek on a regular basis. And called his dad every night. He was really learning a lot. He could now handle himself in a fight pretty well. And he knew how to defend against Ghosts, vampires, Skinwalkers, Djinns, Ghouls, Khan worms, Shapeshifters, wraiths, Rugarus and so much more. He was surprised and scared at how many supernatural things existed. But one thing he learned that Bobby got wrong was his facts about werewolves. Bobby said silver killed them and told Stiles that only silver kills them. Stiles didn’t correct him. That was not something other hunters needed to know was false. But another wise life was good. But once the second month began Bobby started getting called in to help on hunts and for the first few Stiles stayed behind. And he was okay with that. He didn’t wanna be an actual hunter. Just to learn what they knew. But one day Bobby asked Stiles to join him. According to Bobby it was a simple salt and burn. There were signs of a ghost haunting a school in Lincoln, Nebraska. Bobby brought Stiles along to enter into the summer program. With Stiles on the inside and Bobby going undercover as FBI investigating the deaths. It was really disturbingly easy how everything worked out. Stiles was nervous as hell without the pack backing him up like normal. But Bobby was one of the best so he steeled himself. And got ready for the ride.

 

* * *

 

Bobby was currently in the motel they got investigating. While Stiles was getting some field work in and was inside the school and sitting through some biology class that was extremely boring. Bobby had given him an EMF detector. And a shotgun. But he left the gun in the car. He had salt and Mountain Ash. In his bag as well a lighter and his baseball bat. Just in case. At break time, He left the classroom and took out the EMF and walked around the whole building. He checked everything except the creepy ass basement. He sighed and opened the door and headed down. Once he was down there he could swear it got really cold all of a sudden. He pulled out the EMF again and turned it on and it started going off like crazy. Well, at least he knew it was actually a ghost and not some psychopath. So he headed back out and left the building to go to his car and called Bobby.

“Hey, Bobby,” Stiles said when the call went through.

“Stiles have you found anything out yet.”

“Yeah I went to the whole school with the EMF and it was silent until I got to the basement. And it went crazy down there. Also, it was colder down there. You’re right it is a ghost.”

“That’s good now we have to figure out who the ghost is. Stiles can you try to get a key to the school’s office and a basement key. We will go in later tonight to see the student registry. Also, try to find out from the students if there were any tragic deaths in the school recently or even a myth.” Wow, that was a lot to do in so little time.

“Yeah, I got it, Bobby. I’ll see you at the motel after school.”

“Alright be safe kid.” Stiles hung up and ran back to school. Since he still had 10 minutes until class started again he went to the office and distracted one of the office ladies and took her key. He left as soon as he could and was about to walk into class when some janitor’s cart was standing outside a classroom. He walked by the cart and tripped into it. He fell with the cart and the janitor came out. Asking if he was okay.

“Uh, my leg hurts. Could you help me up.” The man grabbed Stiles off the floor and asked if he was okay again.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I must have just been winded no problem. Thanks anyway.” As Stiles walked away he slid the janitor's keys in his pocket. Success!

 

* * *

 

After entering class Stiles realized this was the hardest part. He didn’t really talk to anyone at first because he didn’t plan on staying long. So he didn’t really know what to say. So he just went for it and turned to the girl next to him. She looked pretty and she had a friendly enough face.

“Uh hey. My names Stiles I’m kinda new here. What’s your name.” Stiles said with a friendly smile on his face. He hadn’t needed to introduce himself to anyone in a while.

“Oh, my name is Cassidy. I just transferred to this school end of last year. So I guess that makes me new too.” She says smiling. Even though she something was off about it.

“Hey, have you heard any weird rumors about this school. It’s just I’m a little superstitious and I wanna see if this school is you know spooky.” She gave him a weird look of understanding and he thought he went a little too strong at first. But she answered him anyway.

“Well I’m new but I heard this one ghost story about the factory that was originally built here. It got closed down like 20 years ago because they were using children to do all the really dangerous labor. And one kid had snuck in the basement to take a break, and someone told me that a boss saw him sleeping down there and locked him in to punish him. But the boss got arrested and the factory closed. And no one went back for the kid. So he died down in the basement all alone.” He felt bad for the kid. To be locked up all alone in that creepy ass basement and to die there. It gave him chills.

“That’s a creepy and a sad story.”

“Well, you asked for a spooky story. Though it is sad.” She said almost as an afterthought. Hmm, they both had this look on their faces. But then classes ended for the day and Stiles said bye as he got in his jeep and headed to the motel.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? Please tell me!


	4. Cassidy Why Did You Ever Tell Me That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to a coffee shop to face time Scott and Derek. And Cassidy shows up and says something Stiles will never forget. {Sterek}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've written 2 more chapters. I'll also be posting Chapter 5 later today. I'm working on Chapter six currently. And get ready. 
> 
> Please Enjoy!!!

* * *

 

Stiles pulled up to the motel. He got out of his jeep and used his key to get inside.

“Bobby. You here.” He called into the room. But it seems Bobby had stepped outside. He decided to go get some coffee and wanted to skype his friends so he took his laptop and put it in his bag. He left a note for Bobby saying he went to get coffee and to call him when he got back.

 

* * *

 

Stiles enters the shop. It smells strongly of coffee and weirdly enough books. Looking around the shop he can see why. It’s covered in books. Almost as bad as Bobby’s house. But neater. He walks to the counter. He orders a regular coffee. And grabs a chair. He pulls out his laptop and connects to the free wifi. He checks the time Scott would be getting home from work in about one hour so he decided to skype Derek first. He plugs in headphones. And calls Derek. It rings for three beats then Derek’s face appears.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah Sourwolf, who else Skypes you.” He laughs at Derek’s frown.

“Whatever Stiles. Where are you calling from.” Oh, he looks around.

“It’s this coffee shop in town. The coffee’s actually pretty good.” He said as he took a sip.

“Okay, but why haven’t you face timed us before. We only get calls or texts.” Well, he couldn’t say because he was training with a hunter and he didn’t wanna endanger Scott or Derek or the rest of the pack by accident.

“Well as I said before I’m not on vacation. I actually have a lot to do. I’m actually helping on a real case right now.” He said excitedly.

“What? A real case I thought you were interning. Stiles that dangerous.” Derek said worriedly.

“Derek it's fine I’m with a real FBI agent. He’s actually one of the best. And everyone in the program shadows an agent on one mission. So I’m totally safe. Don’t worry Sourwolf.” Stiles smiles through the computer. Derek was about to answer when someone called Stiles’ name.

"Hey, Stiles. It’s Stiles right.” Stiles looks over and sees Cassidy walking closer.

“Uh yeah hey, Cassidy. What are you doing here?” Derek is silently listening through the computer. He hears Stiles heart rate pick up. He gets worried until the girl Cassidy steps in view of the computer. She’s just Stiles type. She has reddish hair. Hazel eyes and a light complexion. She is almost like Lydia’s sister. Derek growls low in his chest. He thought Stiles was there to learn. Damn, why does he feel like this?

“Stiles who is that,” He says with a growl.

“Huh. Oh, Derek. This is my friend Cassidy.” Cassidy waved and gave a weird smile.

“Ah but Derek I’ll call you back later ok,” Stiles asks.

“Yeah sure. Make sure you call me later.” And Derek hangs up angry and worried. And most likely jealous even though he would never admit it.

 

* * *

 

“So Cassidy, Like I said before what are you doing here?” Stiles asks as he quickly puts his laptop away.

“Well, I'm obviously here to get coffee seeing as this is a coffee shop. And what were you doing?” She asks teasingly. “That guy Derek. He’s cute. Are you guys dating.” What? WHAT?

“What? Why would you say we were dating. We're not dating by the way he’s just a friend from my old home.” Stiles said quickly.

“Chill out man no need to freak out. I won't say anything about you guys, Swear.” She smiles at him teasingly.

“There’s nothing to say.” He mumbles.

“Right, Never mind what are you doing here if not to call your Boyfriend” Stiles glared at her for saying boyfriend. Cause he didn’t even think of Derek like that. And even if he did Derek would never be into him. He’s skinny and pale. And from his track record with women. Which is none, Derek wouldn’t even be interested. I mean have you seen Derek Hale. He is like a greek god. Have you seen those abs. Oh god what is wrong with him. He should not be think about those abs. Or his smile. Shit. He was not in love with Derek Hale. Or was he?

 

* * *

 

“Did I break you, Stiles hello?” Cassidy asks as she waved her hand in front of his face.

“What?” He snapped out of… w-whatever that was.

“I asked if I broke you, I didn’t mean it. Let us forget about it anyway. You wanna hang out tonight.” Stiles looks at her. Then his brain processes what she asked.

“Oh sorry. I can’t tonight. I have something else to do. Sorry I would if I wasn’t busy.” He said sincerely. Feeling bad.

“No problem some other day, Yeah?” There probably won’t be another day. But…

“Yeah sure. Another day.” They talked for a bit. Until Bobby called Stiles’ phone and he bid Cassidy goodbye. But before he left he grabbed two more coffees and some donuts to go.

 

* * *

 


	5. Why Cassidy Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Stiles is waiting for Bobby in the school's parking lot. When someone calls his name. It's probably Bobby so he heads inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter get ready. 
> 
> Please enjoy!!!

* * *

 

He met Bobby back in the motel. He gave Bobby a coffee and set the donuts down. Bobby said thanks and took a long sip. He then asked Stiles

“So did you get everything we need?” Stiles went to his backpack and fished out the two sets of keys and handed them to Bobby.

“Here, these are the keys. One to the office and the basement. Though I think I know who the ghost is.” Bobby looked surprised this kid was really good.

“Really who?” Stiles then explains the story back to Bobby. The one that Cassidy told him earlier that day.

“That definitely sounds like a vengeful spirit. But I was thinking. These murders don’t look like a ghost.” Bobby said unsure of something.

“What do you mean? Bobby all the kills happened in the basement. And the EMF checked out. It’s the signs of a haunting. Right?” Stiles said trying to confirm that he wasn’t wrong.

“Yeah, you're probably right. I’m just over thinking things.” Bobby said but he didn’t look too convinced.

 

* * *

 

Later on that night. It was almost midnight Stiles was waiting in the parking lot of the school. After some research earlier they found out that the boy's body was never found. So it must still be down there. Stiles was currently loading his shotgun full of salt. He then got a call. Derek was calling. Crap he forgot to call him back. He picked up and said,

“Hey, Derek.” There was a growl on the other end. Stiles winced. “Yeah sorry. I know I forgot to call you I was busy. I still am in fact.” Stiles didn’t mean to forget to call Derek but he kinda didn’t know how to talk to him after what Cassidy enlightened him about.

“Where are you, Stiles?” Uhh, what would he say?

“Uh in the middle of a stakeout.” What?

“At 12:00am. Stiles I what kind of internship is this?” Derek asks feeling worried.

“It’s FBI training Derek it’s gonna be hectic. Don’t worry the guy I’m shadowing is gonna meet me in like five minutes. I’m fine.” Stiles said trying to calm Derek down. The last thing he needed was Derek and Scott coming down here. Stiles heard someone calling his name. He turned to the school was Bobby already here. Crap.

“Uh, Derek I gotta go. The FBI agents calling for me. I‘ll call you back later okay.” And hung up.

Derek’s “wait Stiles” was lost on him.

 

* * *

 

Stiles grabbed his gun and bag with salt and mountain ash in it. And he ran toward the building. He saw the silhouette of Bobby in the distance.

“Bobby you should’ve called me. Are we doing this now?” He asked as he got closer. But he stopped short and really looked at the figure before him. It turned around. And standing there in the middle of the night was Cassidy.

“Cassidy? What the hell are you doing here.” Stiles asked surprised.

“Stiles? Oh good, you actually came.” Huh. what did she mean? At Stiles' face, she then said.

“I saw you steal the janitor's keys. And then you asked about ghosts. I had a feeling you were gonna try to come see the ghost. So I came too.” She said giving him a smile. “But why do you have a gun?” At that Stiles hid the gun behind his back.

“Uh, How did you know I was gonna come today.”

“Well you turned me down earlier so I assumed this is what you were doing.” Did he turn her down? What. Stiles had no clue what was happening.

“You thought I was going ghost hunting so you came with me, by waiting until I showed up?” He asked still unsure of what was going on.

“Yeah. The way you say it makes it seem like I’m creepy. But yeah.” Well, this wasn’t the weirdest thing that has happened to Stiles. But then he noticed the basement door open.

“Did you see someone open that door?” Stiles asks looking into the basement.

“Uh no I thought you were down there. Did you not open it yet?” Cassidy said sounded scared.

“Uh no. I didn’t open it.” Stiles thought it could have been Bobby.

“You wait here I'll go check okay?” If it was Bobby she shouldn’t be down here. So Stiles slowly walked down the stairs and walked to the light switch. When he turned it on. He gasped. There lied the body of the biology teacher. Holy crap. He went a little closer and saw there were claw marks all over the body. “Okay, definitely not a ghost,” Stiles said scared now. He looked around the room some more and saw Bobby’s cap. “What’s this doing here?” And as he got closer to the back wall. There was the slumped figure of Bobby. “Oh my god. Bobby.” Stiles said rushing to Bobby’s lip form. “What happened?” He feels for his pulse and its there. He must be unconscious. From behind him, a voice says

“Aw, I thought I hit him hard enough to kill him. Guess I have to try again.” Stiles turned around with the shotgun aimed. It was Cassidy standing there with an evil smile on her face.

“Cassidy?” Her smile got wider.

“Stiles. You know I was surprised I swore I could smell wolf on you. But I guess you're actually a hunter. Funny isn’t it.” She said getting closer. “Why does a hunter smell like a wolf.” She was almost in front of Stiles now. “Maybe because you're not actually a hunter. Because last time I checked hunters aren’t friends with monsters. And Derek. He’s Derek Hale, isn’t he? A werewolf.” She was now right in front of Stiles’ face “Got something to say, Stiles?" Stiles took a step back.

“You're a werewolf,” he said as he reached into his pocket.

“Yes, Stiles. No ghost here.” She laughed maniacally. He didn’t have enough mountain ash in his pocket. But all he had to do was believe right. He hoped Deaton was right because he then threw the ash out at Cassidy. In his head, he kept repeating trap, trap, trap, trap. And when he looked at Cassidy again there was a circle of mountain ash around her.

“Yes. It worked.” Stiles did a little fist pump. Cassidy touched the barrier and growled. Her face started to shift as she pushed against the barrier. Stiles noticed that she looked different than Scott and Derek when they transform. She looked more animalistic or rabid. It kind of reminded him of Peter after he got out of the coma. He watched as she banged on the barrier nonstop. Like she had no control. He realized today was a full moon. Maybe she couldn’t control it. He felt bad for her. But she killed a few people already. He was about to try and talk her down. When a bullet flew past his head into Cassidy’s head. She looked at him then fell dead. Stiles turned around and gave a wide eyed look at Bobby. Bobby was standing with a gun raised and he was breathing slowly.

“You okay Stiles?” Bobby said looking at Stiles' face. Stiles was not okay. He just saw someone die. Someone like Derek and Scott. What was he doing? He didn’t wanna turn into a hunter. He just wanted to help his pack. Why was it getting hard to breathe? Why couldn’t he breathe?

“Stiles? What’s wrong?” Bobby crouched in front of him. Why was he on the floor. When did that happen? Bobby slapped Stiles. Stiles looked at him.

“Ow. Why’d you do that.” Stiles said holding his face.

“Are you good now?” He asked concerned. Oh yeah, he could breathe again.

“Y-yeah I’m fine. Thanks” Bobby looked at Stiles not believing him. But they had to leave soon.

“Okay. Go wait by the car I’ll deal with that.” He said pointing at Cassidy. Stiles gulped.

“Are you sure?” He wanted it to seem like it didn’t affect him. But it did.

“No Stiles I’m fine go sit in the car. It’s enough for tonight. “ Stiles nodded and went back to the car.

 

* * *

 


	6. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I don't think I'm done yet, But I haven't written anything yet. But knowing me I'll have a 3rd part written tomorrow, Hopefully. It's not a long chapter but I wanted to finish this part and get on to the next one so there's gonna be more. 
> 
> Please Enjoy!!!

* * *

 

Stiles was confused with his life choices. I mean this isn’t the first time. But all this is a bit too much. Seeing another person die is hard. But the thoughts going through his head were worse. What if that was Scott. Or Derek. He’s not a hunter. He needed to call his dad. He picked up his phone with his shaking hand. And dialed his dad's number.

“Hello? Stiles, why are you calling me so early?” The Sheriff's voice was as if he had just woken up.

“D-dad.” Stiles was crying now.

“Stiles! What’s wrong are you okay. What’s happening.” There was movement on the other side of the phone.

“I saw someone die.” The other end was silent.

“Why what happened? Are you hurt?” His dad was more concerned by the second. “Do you need me to come down there? I could send Scott if you want.” No. He did not want that.

“No dad I’m fine. I was just a little scared. Sorry for worrying you. It was just they were chasing a suspect. And the guy pulled out a gun and they had to shoot him. It just bothered me for a bit that's all.” Stiles said trying to reassure his dad.

“Oh, son. That’s tough to see. You shouldn’t have been there. As long as you're okay though. It's fine.” The sheriff said while trying to soothe Stiles.

“Yeah, thanks, dad. I just wanted to hear your voice.” Stiles said calming down a little.

“Anything you need. If you wanna come home early you can. You know that right.”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, dad.” After that, he hung up. Thinking if he should go home. But then Bobby showed up and told Stiles to head to the motel to get some sleep. So he did just that.

 

* * *

 

The next day was weird. Bobby didn’t say anything but he was careful around Stiles. He didn’t mention any part of the hunt on his way back home. Stiles was glad.

 

* * *

 

Two days after the hunt. Bobby must have gotten sick of the way there were acting around each other because he one day just asked.

“Why were you so shaken up? It’s not like this was your first hunt.” He didn’t mean to sound crude but he’s killed things before right?

“Uh well, she reminded me of a friend. I mean up until the murder. But yeah.” Stiles wasn’t lying he couldn't even talk to Scott or Derek after he just sent texts.

“Oh. You’ve said you’ve hunted werewolves before right?” Because he said mainly werewolves. So why was this affecting him so much? This couldn’t have happened every time.

“Yeah, I’ve hunted them at first. Then I started encountering worse things along the way. It’s not normally like this don’t worry.” He was shaken up but he was otherwise fine.

“You know you can still be normal Stiles. Right?” Everyone keeps giving him ways out. But he want’s this. Maybe not all the death. But he want’s to protect.

“Yeah, I know.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles told Bobby he was fine and he was staying. So they got back into the swing of things. He upped his training. He runs 5 times around the yard now. And with Bobby’s help, he can now shoot almost any gun. And his hand to hand wasn’t bad. In Bobby’s books, he was turning into a fine hunter. They went on a few hunts. But Bobby made sure they were easy. He didn’t want Stiles to backtrack in his progress.

 

* * *

 

At the last week of the summer, Stiles changed. He might not see it yet. But when he came to Bobby’s he was skinny and weak. But now he grew up a bit. He’s smarter and more knowledgeable than before. He has many muscles that weren’t there before. He’s completely transformed. If you thought he was helpless before. Now he looks like he could lead. Stiles didn’t actually see it. But I don’t think he ever really will. Bobby was sad that this was the end. But Stiles promised to visit and he would go on a hunt with him again. They had also fixed up Stiles’ jeep. They replaced everything. Got rid of almost all the duct tape. And re-painted it as well. Stiles was extremely happy.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was happy to see his friends after such a long time. He missed his dad, Scott, and even Sourwolf. He couldn’t wait to head home. But at the same time, he was sad to leave Bobby. Bobby had become like family. And he didn’t wanna leave. But he had to and Bobby understood. He promised he would come back and hunt again. He would. Not all hunters were like Gerard.

 

* * *

 

So when it was finally time to leave Bobby had given him a book.

“This is a book about possession. I didn’t have time to teach you but you should learn how to protect yourself. There are talismans and wards against it but be careful ok.”

“Of course. Thanks, Bobby.” He said as he gave the man a big Stilinski style hug. And got into his jeep for the trip home.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 2nd Part is over. The new and improved Stiles is heading home. What will the pack think? What new Big Bad will plague Beacon Hills? Find out next time on The Cousins He Never Mentioned. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hahaha, whatever I hope you liked it.<3 <3


End file.
